Hope Returns An originals fanfiction
by Eleison Kyrie
Summary: Hope Mikaelson returns to her family after being missing for 300 years. What would be her family's reaction. .
1. chapter 1

_**Hey. This is a one shot of when Hope Mikaelson goes missing when she is seven and comes back to New Orleans after almost 300 years to visit her long lost family. They Mikaelsons did not have any connection with her during this time and will meet Hope all grown up.**_

 _ **The Originals do not belong to me. I am only borrowing the characters.**_

It was around 2 a.m , when the engine of her new Royal Enfield bike stopped four blocks away from her family's home in New Orleans.

Hope knew quite well that this day was the day she was born and she also knew that all of her family, her mother, father, uncle Elijah, uncle Kol, aunt Freya and of course her favorite aunt Rebekah were there. She contemplated on the thought whether Marcle was there or not, probably not she guessed.

In this time Hope has changed from her childhood innocent self to a lady hardened by the rough life she was forced to lead for the last 300 years. Her hair had turned from brunette to blond which was tied in a simple donut bun and all her baby fat gone with a pale clear skin like that of all vampires.

When she was taken away from her home forcefully 300 years back they had put spells on her so that no one could ever find out where she was otherwise she was pretty sure her family would have found her long back. Her past was dark and filled with nightmares that would haunt all, but she was stronger than that and when she finally killed them all to be frank for ruining her and escaped she didn't have the courage to face her family. There was always a fear, a fear that maybe they had forgotten her.

For the rest of the family they had separated ways because of the hollow trying to protect her but she had heard from her captives that when she was taken they had come back together and had spend years trying to find her.

Even when the spell was lifted she then herself casted a spell so that she could never be traced, trying to outrun her past and not drown herself in her sorrows. But then when she realised that without people to love she could rever recover she decided to come back to her family.

The only thing she had that was symbolic of her family was a 300 hundred year old picture of all of them together and her in the middle of it. By now it had turned yellow and was crumpled and torn on the sides, but it reminded her of her family.

The snow had already hit the ground and amongst the white Hope started walking towards the house slowly. Her face devoid of joy or happiness but only the nervousness showed, if they will even remember her; she hoped they would.

Hope pulled her black coat against her herself and before going through the metal gates checked her mobile one last time, adjusted her shirt and went in to the compound through the cracking gates.

She was a vampire, werewolf and witch hybrid, she could cast spells and had more power than any vampire or werewolf, there was nothing she feared now but seeing her family again made her very much afraid.

The lights were on inside the house and now that she had come so close she though a hundred time whether it was a good idea and almost went back a few times thinking she would come back tomorrow.

Standing outside the door she pulled her mobile out and called her uncle Elijah, the phone no. she had got from a vampire. The sound of the phone ringing could be heard and soon a voice spoke, "Hello, who is it".

But she could not answer what would she say that it was his long lost niece. So she decided to hang up.

For a minute she stood, simply standing as she clutched on to that photo. One would have almost thought that she would go back but then suddenly in one swift motion she knocked on the wooden door twice.

After a few moments the door opened. Even though she wanted to smile and tell who she was all she managed was the smallest but most nervous smile ever and she held up her photo in a way that her thumb covered her body. She wanted to say something but she was transfixed.

Her uncle Elijah had opened the door and he looked at her and at once his eyes lighted up.

 _ **Second part coming soon. It will have the rest of the Mikaelson family and their reaction to Hope coming back.**_


	2. 2

_**Yay second part is here.**_

She knocked on the door twice. And soon it got opened. Hope managed to portray the tiniest nervous smile she could manage. She took out the only picture she had of her family all together and held it in a way so that her thumb covered her in the image.

It was her uncle Elijah who had opened the day. For a moment you would have though that both of them were statues frozen with time. None of them made any noise the only thing audible was the winter wind. Then his eyes lit up and before Hope could think about what she should say her uncle came forward and embraced her warmly.

But Hope, she couldn't move. She could not believe that he had remembered her. She felt love for the first time in many long years. So long that she had forgotten what being loved felt like. But here she was, back home, back to where she belonged.

When he finally let her go from his arms, he looked at her with loving eyes. Elijah took her hand and took her inside the mansion. At first Rebekah seemed a bit confused but then ran to her and hugged her while she broke down, repeatedly saying, " You came back, you came back to us"

Hope couldn't believe what was happening.

Elijah called out to the rest of the Mikaelson family, " Hayley, Niklaus, come down "

By this time Freya was already in the room. She couldn't believe her eyes. "Look who came back to us Freya", Rebekah spoke while tears streamed down her face.

Freya couldn't believe it at first that she was back, their precious hope was back. But then nobody could. She came to her and embraced her and Rebekah. Freya started to tear up.

When Hayley came down to see what was happening she asked out loud, "Who is it"

But the moment Hope turned and called out to her, "Mom I'm back".

Hayley didn't come rushing she walked towards her daughter with slow steps as though she would have fell and when she came close enough she held her Daughter's face with both hands and then hugged her as she started tearing up," My baby girl, sweet sweet baby, I always knew you would come back, Oh I missed you so much, I missed you so much "

This time Hope hugged her mother back tightly and startes to tear up herself. It was a long time since she had felt so much love, warmth and comfort.

Hayley embraced her in a way showing that she would never let her go. Finally Hope found her voice and shakily she said, " Mom, I have come back."

Klaus was still up stairs. He came down and asked, " Has Kol returned yet, he was supposed to be back 2 hours……..", when he looked at what his brother called him for he couldn't believe his eyes. He stood there, and when he started coming forward at last Hope ran to him and embraced him like no other.

Klaus held her in his arms with one hand while his other hand holds her head to him. He closes his eyes feeling his daughter come back to him after so so many lonely, long years.

Finally she said , " I am back Home"

The Mikaelson family was one again.


End file.
